FA Forcepowers
FP_SPEED If melee is in use while Speed is active, punches are sped up and slightly damage boosted. (Next patch.) FP_SEE Without CFL_DEADLYSIGHT: L1 Highlights nearby players and NPCs while active, through walls. 20 FP cost, no FP regeneration while active. L2 Highlights nearby players and NPCs while active, through walls. 20 FP cost, no FP regeneration while active. Longer ranged than level 1, the highlight around visible entities is coloured according to if they're hostile or friendly to you. L3 Highlights nearby players and NPCs while active, through walls. 20 FP cost, no FP regeneration while active. Longer ranged than level 2, and lasts longer, the highlight around visible entities is coloured according to if they're hostile or friendly to you. No sound is played while Seeing 3 is active, after the initial activation sound. The highlight around visible entities also is brightened or darkened subtly to indicate their current health. With CFL_DEADLYSIGHT: L1 Uses Deadly Sight on a single target under your crosshair for as long as Deadly Sight is active. Inflicts extreme damage with extreme FP usage. Long ranged. Warning: Does not distinguish between friends and enemies. Prevents the use of other Force Powers while Deadly Sight is active. L2 Uses Deadly Sight on any number of targets within 30 degrees of in front of you, for as long as Deadly Sight is active. Inflicts extreme damage with extreme FP usage. Long ranged. Warning: Does not distinguish between friends and enemies. Prevents the use of other Force Powers while Deadly Sight is active. L3 Uses Deadly Sight on any number of targets within 120 degrees of in front of you, for as long as Deadly Sight is active. Inflicts extreme damage with extreme FP usage. Long ranged. Warning: Does not distinguish between friends and enemies. Prevents the use of other Force Powers while Deadly Sight is active. FP_TELEPATHY Without CFL_FORCEBLINDING: L1 70 FP cost. Mind Tricks a single enemy beneath your crosshair, if they're close enough. Short range, Mind Trick does not last very long. Lightsaber is forcibly turned off, and Mindtrick is canceled if you ignite your lightsaber, or harm anyone. L2 70 FP cost. Mind Tricks any number of enemies within 180 degrees of in front of you, if they're close enough. Medium range, Mind Trick does not last very long. Lightsaber is forcibly turned off, and Mindtrick is canceled if you ignite your lightsaber, or harm anyone. L3 70 FP cost. Mind Tricks any number of enemies within 260 degrees of you, if they're close enough. Long range, Mind Trick lasts a significant length of time. Lightsaber is forcibly turned off, and Mindtrick is canceled if you ignite your lightsaber, or harm anyone. With CFL_FORCEBLINDING: L1 Same properties as Mindtrick, save for lightsabers remain active when Blinding is in use. A target of Blinding can reduce the amount of blinding they're suffering from, by using Force Seeing. Higher levels of Force Seeing result in increased ability to see while blind. L2 Same properties as Mindtrick, save for lightsabers remain active when Blinding is in use. A target of Blinding can reduce the amount of blinding they're suffering from, by using Force Seeing. Higher levels of Force Seeing result in increased ability to see while blind. L3 Same properties as Mindtrick, save for lightsabers remain active when Blinding is in use. A target of Blinding can reduce the amount of blinding they're suffering from, by using Force Seeing. Higher levels of Force Seeing result in increased ability to see while blind. FP_RAGE *This power is Force Destruction. *For those unfamiliar with it, Force Destruction is from JK1, and it's pretty much the signature move of Jerec. Basically, you tap the button, and launch a fairly slow-moving force-powered Rocket. That's essentially the mechanics of it. L1 80 FP per use. 80 Damage, 80 Splash Damage. L2 70 FP per use. 120 Damage, 120 Splash Damage. L3 60 FP per use. 160 Damage, 160 Splash Damage. *The blast radius is smaller than an actual rocket's, and for reference, a rocket's damage is more in the 250 range. *Force Block does prevent Force Destruction from damaging you. However, it doesn't prevent it from knocking you flying. *Force Destruction can also be pushed, like a Blob. (Since it moves much slower, it's easier to do.) *You can also hurt yourself with it, if you don't have enough FP to force block the explosion. FP_LEVITATION FP_SPEED FP_PUSH FP_PULL FP_SEE FP_TELEPATHY FP_GRIP FP_LIGHTNING FP_SABER_OFFENSE FP_SABER_DEFENSE FP_SABERTHROW FP_TEAM_HEAL FP_HEAL Identical to the B17 version of Heal. FP_DRAIN Similar to the BaseJKA MP version of Drain. MBII's version is enhanced slightly in that it behaves something like Lightning as well: Two-handed drain is possible with Drain 3 + Melee.